Efecto mariposa
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: "El aleteo de unas alas de mariposa puede provocar un tornado al otro lado del mundo" , se refiere a la "teoría del caos": Cualquier acción puede desencadenar algo peor que lo anterior, y Arthur nunca supuso que al intentar arreglar las cosas con su hermano, terminaría por herirse a sí mismo, terminando como un amor no correspondido / (scotchiuk) Reto especial: "Juego de rol".


En agradecimiento a los nueve meses en los que se ha encontrado activos el foro de _"Yo amo Hetalia, ¿y tú?"_ y a los roles, este fic participa del _"Reto Especial: Juego de rol",_ en los que se basan en los tres roles activos del momento.

 **Rol escogido:** Primero de _"World Academy"._

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

 ***Aunque solo es narración, al fin y al cabo***

 **Parejas:** triángulo ScotChiUk **(Scott x Adriana x Arthur),** mención de ScotRus **(Scott x Anya).**

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers, a mi pesar, no es mío, sino del grandioso Hidekaz Himaruya.

Disfruten de la lectura~

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mi vida es un fiasco; No importa como trate de arreglar las cosas, siempre acaba peor.

Las cosas en mi familia, mucho antes de que yo naciera, eran problemáticas.

Para iniciar, estaba la presencia de Scott en ella. Cuando éramos niños, nuestra relación de hermanos era muy cercana, nuestros mejores amigos fuimos nosotros. A pesar de que por un tiempo creímos tener una rivalidad por la atención de Françine, termino por convertirse en una buena amiga en nuestro extraño grupo.

Las cosas fueron en picada, comenzando al momento de descubrir porque él era llamado por mis padres como "hijo bastardo". Así que ¿no éramos tan hermanos de sangre?

Lo segundo fue cuando quiso ayudarme con esa chica que quiso confesarse. ¿Si no la hubiera dejado plantada, llorando entre sus brazos, hubiera sido otra la historia?

No lo podré saber nunca.

En mi rebeldía, puse lo que me importaba, pendiendo de un hilo: mi compañero, mi amigo, mi hermano.

Me metí en la boca del lobo, al tomar a la muchacha que más quería en ese entonces.

Provoqué que una llamita iniciara un incendio…que la quemó a ella, y él, acabará en un tribunal.

En ese entonces, disfrute de hacerle daño, pero ahora, estoy arrepentido. Destruí sus sueños, nuestra amistad, por un capricho de adolescente en su era punk.

Y en el presente, intente remediarlo.

Sé que no volverá a mirarme con los mismos ojos con el cariño fraternal de una niñez muy lejana, mas sentía que era mi deber ayudarle en lo que él ya no podía dar frente; olvidar ese corazón roto, para abrírselo a alguien más. En específico, a Adriana.

Es la chica que él necesitaba: dulce, ingenua y con un amor incondicional hacia él. Bastante tierna diría yo. ¿Hermosa? Le queda corto…

Me dispuse a darle consejos para que pudieran estar más cerca, incluso puedo creer que la miras de la misma manera que ella a ti.

…¿Cuándo fue que esa mirada se transformó en la mía?

Quizá, cuando la vi esperarlo en el baile de San Valentín, tan linda. Nuestro primer encuentro, descubriendo que teníamos muchas cosas en común. O, al ver como sufría por él, cuando iba tras otra.

Esto solo lo admitiré para mí mismo; me enamoré de Adriana.

Mi intento de ayudarle termino por causar otra pelea entre ambos, por ella. No iba a permitir que la hiciera llorar en medio de su indecisión, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de que Adriana lo ama demasiado, y terminara por rechazarme.

Mierda, todo lo que intento mejorar, lo acabo por empeorar.

Lo que era un plan para unir a dos personas, concluyó en un triángulo amoroso (y sumando a la otra chica era un cuadrado). Él sufrió por mi culpa, y yo provoque esa actitud, que en momentos la hacían sufrir. Le di un empujón a ella, mientras yo caía al vació, esperando que encontrará la felicidad en los brazos de…mi hermano.

Nada acaba bien, ni con buenas intenciones.

Es el efecto mariposa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Dejen sus reviews, y si les gustó mucho pónganlo en _"favoritos"._

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
